The Zerg - Earthbound
by Beyta Tester
Summary: Inspired by many other fanfictions. The Zerg have lost their Overmind, their father so to speak. Lucas has lost both his father and a mother, now it is his responsibility to father the Zerg.


**Well this is where it begins! This will be my first ever fan fiction EVER! So don't really expect some super awesome quality work, but I will try my best in this writing series from this onward will be known as _" The Zerg – Earthbound "._**

* * *

 **Lucas's POV**

"Lucas!" A voice called out. "Lucas!" the same voice called again, this time sounding a lot more clearer and a lot more feminine. "LUCAS!" This time a mid-teen girl looking no older than fifteen with ruby red eyes, a slightly tan skin tone and red hair started to appear in my field of slowly waking vision.

I refused to come out of the peaceful thing I know as sleep to be greeted by this girl who happens to be my younger sister, my overly peppy, obsessive and really really supportive sister, its really helpful at times when your going through a rough patch, but my favorite thing about her is when she gets nervous, she's TOO CUTE!

"LUCAS! ALL OUR GAMES ARE MISSING!" was the only thing that was able to wake me up. I thought about all those all nighters, characters I got attached to all thos- wait a second all our games are right there.

My little sister, Alice, had just recently turned fifteen, the age if teenage rebellion. I can't wait until I am finally twenty four, so I can leave her here with my parents and I can actually live, by myself.

Playing games was all my life, so that in my opinion was just cruel, in fact she was with me all those times. She knows the struggle! Anyways why is she waking me up this early its only...My alarm clock says its only 6 : 15, I don't usually get up until about 9 !

I could imagine my silver eyes boring holes through my sister as she nervously fiddled her fingers, words can't describe how adorable she looks right now." Well, mom and dad are leaving for Nigeria now" she stared, " They asked me to come and get you before they left so they can say bye properly".

This what happens when you try to binge watch too many anime at once. You lose memory of everything else except _Is Weiss really not a princess?!_ And _OMG Hinata finally confessed, that was a good 43 seasons!_

It is a really nice way to live though...

"Alright Alice just give me a minute to wash my face and wake up properly" I replied back groggily.

Anyways, you see my mother is a really popular detective, world- wide even, and my father is a foreign diplomat. They have to travel all over the world a lot for their work, however, they always make enough time for us- me and my sister- and happen to work really close a lot of the time.

So I was going down the stairs when I though about all the things we could have had.

Our parents do make a lot of money, but they felt like we should have a normal life so we live in a two story house, on the outside its brown with a red roof and a bunch of windows. Inside we are have : a kitchen, mine and Alice's room, our parents room, a living room, two bathrooms, a dining room and the garage, so about 7 rooms ( 8 for people who count garages ), but that's not the thing that matters. The thing is WE LIVE ON AN ISLAND!

I mean sure it's okay to want to want to have your child live a normal life, but still on a REMOTE ISLAND! Its not even an island like the Bahamas or Cuba we just like in the middle of nowhere, so good job mom and dad. This place is a giant forest too anyways, so GOOD JOB!

But still, I finally arrived to see my mother in the stereotypical 'Sherlock Holmes' kind of detective wear and see my father wearing a black jacket suit with a bluish shirt underneath it and a pear of really shiny black shoes.

Is this how Men In Black went?

We did what we usually do before they go overseas like , don't break the house and, the emergency number is …, but I wouldn't worry. Even though it would just be me and my sister for a couple of weeks it was the norm so we weren't worried about a thing. So we just did what we usually do play games,watch television, eat pizza, a bit of exercise, calling our parents when they reached,so on and so forth.

It wasn't until tomorrow that I realized things really started happening.

You see I woke up before my sister ( mainly because she wanted to play a RPG without me though ) to hear the sound of the house telephone, which was in the living room was ringing. I went and I was actually fairly surprised to hear my father's secretary calling, I mean she had no reason to call when my father was away and she must've known 'cause of the whole ' secretary ' thing.

When I picked up the phone I heard a bunch of background noise. " Hello is this a Lucas or Alice Robinson?" she asked. I slowly rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and answered " Yes this is Lucas speaking." Then after there was nothing but silence " Hello?" "Hello~?" right as I was about to hang up the phone her voice came through again.

" Yes, my apologies Lucas its a racket over here because of what happened earlier this morning" I just realized I didn't know what time it was, so I looked at the little table clock to see it was just a bit after eight. " What happened?" then silence again. This time I chose to wait until I had to hear the most shocking news of my life." This morning at around five 'o clock a bit the plane carrying your parents was shot out of the sky."

After hearing that my world slowly crumbled around me. Its kind of an ancient saying.

You really don't know what you have until its gone.

I just hung up the phone and started having a breakdown. I cannot say how long it lasted, but I do remember Alice coming down the stairs and then she started crying and hugging me. I knew this had to end eventually so I just stopped the hug and let her still absorb the news.

It was a bit more difficult that day, no let me say that again it was a LOT more difficult that day but we still managed to get around and do what we usually do. I did find out that _Starcraft : Heart of the Swarm came_ out today so I just ordered a speed delivery and had it here in about an hour.

Playing that game really did lift my spirits. Zerg was always my favorite of the three species. I did think the way the Overmind was killed was a bit premature though. I wonder if any of the other Starcraft fans agree with me?

Still the Zerg were my favorite species because of the way they were designed. I mean come on their like the ultimate species, but enough of my fangirling. It didn't take too long to beat the game-well _expansion pack_ \- no more than 3 hours or so... Alice was there a lot and I could really tell she was enjoying it, she actually didn't look sad again for the rest of the day. She told me I could do the last few missions and that she would just be downstairs.

After I finished the game and went and looked for her I found her downstairs having a phone call. It took her and whoever it was to wrap it up but I didn't mind.

She eventually finished the call so I asked " Who was that?" " It was the secretary" I was genuinely surprised about that. " Well" out of nowhere she slapped me in my head." OW! What was that for?!" " She told me for doing that for hanging up on her and not responding when she was calling back." Oh...So that was what that buzzing in the back of my head was...

" Wait a second! How come you never heard it ringing until now!" she might as well of turned into a sheep by how she was smiling ( sheepishly for those who don't get the joke ) " I was with you cut me some slack! Though" Alice started to trail off "she was trying to call to say some people will be coming to pick us up and take us to a ' special home ' in America, somewhere in Florida."

"Well nothing we can do, but pack and wait." I would tell her what 'special home' usually meant, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to tell her.

By the time we finished packing our suitcases the moon was starting to come up even though we would usually just stay up and play games, the news was still recent so we just headed to bed and went to sleep. That night I had a weird/interesting/? dream.

* * *

 _So the dream starts out in this really giant and dark space. It was like being in space but unable to see anything, no Earth, no stars, no sun , nothing at all._

" _Hello there young one" a loud bass voice comes from nowhere. It seemed to fill the entire space and echo off of nothing. I started to look around to see the Overmind, as in the Starcraft 1, killed by Tassadar Overmind._

" _I am the Overmind, or rather the remaining afterimage of the overmind. You see" then it felt like my mind was being violated, as a bunch of images flooded my mind, it was like I was seeing how Tassadar from Starcraft 1 fought the Overmind, except in his perspective not the game's overview."All these events from these games are true, due to my high psionic abilities, I was able to send these events and those prior to these to your group of Terrans, or humans as you refer to them. All the events after were mainly just developed based off of what information I originally gave to your kind, but I stray from the topic."_

" _I happened to set this afterimage to choose those who would be able to fit the requirements and take over as overmind in my stead. You are one of many with the potential to become the Overmind , but I say this to ask this question... Do you want to take over for me as one of the Overminds, Creator of Zerg and Bringer of Destruction upon those who challenge the might of the swarm?_

 _I started to think about my sister, Like 'what would happen with our relationship?' and ' would she still see me as her brother?'_

" _Need not worry my child" the pseudo-overmind voice(?) snapped me out of my thoughts. " No physical changes shall take place unless you allow them to...I do think however she would find comfort in having a family like the swarm again."_

 _I just then realized how right the overmind was, in 'Heart of the Swarm' Kerrigan had referred to the swarm as a giant family on multiple occasions. Kerrigan didn't have to change her appearance unless...she wanted to become stronger._

 _I then felt the presence leave my mind, " So my child what is your answer?" At this part the only thing I started thinking about was getting revenge for my parents so it was really a no-brainer. "I accept!"_

 _I think I felt(?) the Overmind smile, its hard to describe really. "Now the process will take up just enough time for you to ask any two questions if you have any?"_

" _Actually I do, how will I know what to do" Yep, I'm definitely feeling the pseudo-overmind smile. The pseudo-overmind's voice came back and this time I could hear less of a boom and more of a straightforward voice with an echo, " Need not worry about that, now young Overmind, do you have any other questions before I must depart from your mind scape?"_

 _I though about it and then I realized I had one major problem." What about the Protoss and the Terrans?"_

 _I 'felt' the overmind was got upset when he heard me. " Do not worry about the protoss, however, the Terrans may cause problems but in the end, all that matters is the swarm. Now my young one it seems our time is up, goodbye and good luck."_

 _Then the darkness seemed to recede into the Overmind, and then when he disappeared nothing else was there. Then after what felt like hours a white flash of light started to blind me._

* * *

I then woke up from my dream, and realized it was just a dream. I mean come on it was a pretty awesome dream fantasizing seeing the overmind and actually thinking about being an overmind and all and plus I did ask a very sensible question, if I had to raise a swarm where would I even start?

Then this _screen_ seemed to come in front of me.

Hatchery – Biological; Building;

Requirements - ?

Produces – 20 larvae per earth cycle

Unlocks :

Units – Drone, Overlord, Queen

Buildings – Spawning Pool

Okay! So that wasn't really a dream, but even if I wanted to build that Hatchery, and I really, really want to build it, The requirements have question marks what would I even use to make it. Then another bigger screen came in front of me.

 **Overmind Psionic Abilities**

 **Mend – Cost X psionic energy. This is the ability to heal any kind of wounds or injuries. The more grave the wound the more psionic energy has to be used to heal it.**

 **Psionic Infestation – Cost X psionic energy. This is the ability to take over another person mind. The cost depends on how complex the mind of the person who you are trying to infest is.**

 **Create Hatchery – Cost 90 psionic energy. This is the ability to make a ham sandwich. What else did you think it did? It takes the ham sandwich about one earth cycle to be made.**

I'm getting sassed by a screen. Wow my life has changed quickly in the past... ( looks at alarm clock ) 4 minutes? Anyway its already after nine I better get out of bed.

I just did what I had to do in the morning to get ready, even though the people who are picking us up wont be coming for us until tomorrow. When I went downstairs I found Alice making herself a toast bread peanut butter and jelly sandwich. " Hey Ali-whoa! You look awful!"

When she turned to face me properly I could see her really bloodshot eyes, and she already has red eyes, her pale skin and the smile she sent my way, it screamed 'Help me!'

"Oh nothing wrong, just a nightmare, nothing to worry about really." The smile she had on her face just broke my heart.

"Well I do know something that is definitely going to make you feel different." She just started eating the sandwich and raised her eyebrow at me. " What?" I then realized it was actually better I show her rather than tell her. I didn't need the only person around me to think I was insane. " Just go put some clothes on and meet me in the East clearing." She just nodded and I left the house.

The island we lived on wasn't actually small per say, but it wasn't really big. When me and Alice were around four, her age, and seven, my age, our parents took us all over this island. We found some places the we named the East clearing, North Star, West Waterfall and South Settlement.

The East clearing was this really big clearing we found when we were looking for a place to have a picnic. The North Star was a cave at the base of a hill that shined like a star, the cave, not the mountain. The West Waterfall at the end of the day is just a normal waterfall that flows from a hot spring. The South Settlement is actually just out house.

I finally arrived at the clearing and just sat on a rock until after a few minutes I saw a familiar head of hair walk up beside me. " Okay Lucas, why are we here?"

"You'll see." I then got up went to the very center of the clearing and hoped this would work. I put my palm on the ground and thought about the picture of a hatchery. I'm doing this based off what I know hatcheries are supposed to look like.

Then it felt as if someone was trying to pull my brain out of my head.

Then after a minute the pain left me. I felt drained, not like tired, but like the feeling you get when you have finally just finished studying after doing it for a while. Then it felt as if I was going to fall, and now I'm falling.

My sister, like John Cena outta nowhere, came and caught me and pulled back to a tree to rest my back on. " Okay Lucas this is weird even for you, what gives ?" At that moment I wasn't really there listening but I was able to respond. " Turn around and see for yourself."

The face she had when she actually was done turning was priceless. I would have done anything to be able to get her face in a picture. "Hey Lucas...You do see the same thing I'm looking in right." " Of course I do, you don't recognize it?"

I mean there rally isn't anything there to really recognize. In the center of the clearing where I put my hand there is now what looks to be a giant zit with a scorpion swimming in it. " I do... I just want to know do you know what your doing?"

At this I smiled, " Girl, I'm maybe the best Zerg player in the entire world, I got this!" She just looked down at me " Let's just hope so. How long does it take to make anyways?" " A whole day." She looked thoughtful." Wanna play video games until then?" I felt happy that she suggested it."Ab-so-lutely!" Then I realized there was one teeny tiny problem. "Your going to have to carry me home though." Confusion, flashed across her face. Then after that all I was seeing was darkness.

* * *

 **And that was the first ever chapter of my first ever fan fiction #lifegoals. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I will try to update this whenever possible and also try to not stop this and forget about it for another series. Please review, follow and favorite as it really helps me know if I am doing good enough or if I should continue at all.**

 **And remember I'm a Beyta Tester not a Beta Tester! I test Beytas, not Betas!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
